Mobile device users access content. The content may be located in different locations and may be available via different paths and thus may cost different amounts of money to access, may take different amounts of time to retrieve, and may consume different amounts of power. Attempts that have been made to improve users' browsing experiences include, among other things, pre-fetching content to a mobile device, parallelizing requests, and compressing images and web objects. These conventional attempts to improve users' browsing experiences tend to revolve around a user making a request and then waiting for the responses to go through their natural course of synchronously connecting and pulling content from a server.
Conventional pre-fetching may include acquiring the most popular content at a point in time or the content that a user most frequently accesses. This conventional pre-fetching may occur in response to a user making a request for content and may involve pushing the predictively acquired content all the way to the user's mobile device. However, mobile devices have limited memory, thus conventional pushing of content all the way to the device may be disrespectful of that limited memory. Additionally, pushing content all the way to the device may be expensive, may incur battery drain, or may consume an undesired amount of a user's data plan. Furthermore, even if content has been pushed all the way to a user's mobile device, it may be difficult for the mobile device to identify what content has been provided.
Conventional pre-fetching is typically user-centric. For example, if a user visits their favorite website every day, then content from that website may be pre-fetched to the user device. Additionally, all content available from the visited website may be speculatively pre-fetched. While a user may visit a website every day, and while a user may occasionally click through to additional content, the user may only be interested in certain content available at or through that website. Conventional pre-fetching may not operate so precisely and thus may provide information that will never be viewed by the user. Habitually providing content that is never viewed, while habitually not providing follow-on content that is viewed, may not improve a user's browsing experience and may cost the user both time and money.